One Confession
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Ini aneh! Sungmin merasa ia belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Dan kenapa bosnya yang kaya raya itu mengaku sebagai suaminya? Sungmin ingat jelas kalau dirinya sejak kecil sudah hidup sendiri dan tidak mengenal cinta. GS! KyuMin Fanfiction/ RnR? DLDR! CHAPTER 7 is Up. SLOW UPDATE.
1. Chapter Prolog

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sangat kelelahan dan ingin pingsan. Tapi tidak, ia harus berlari sekuat tenaga supaya pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak berhasil menangkapnya.

Huh! Omong kosong apa yang tengah pria yang menjadi bos tempatnya bekerja itu katakan? Ia adalah istrinya yang selama ini dicari? Dasar gila! Bertemu saja baru beberapa kali, meskipun ia sendiri mengakui kalau bosnya itu sangat tampan dan gagah.

"Hhh~ aduh, kakiku sakit sekali." Sungmin mengadu pelan seraya berjongkok di balik dinding. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari menghindar. Tepatnya berlari mulai dari rumah bosnya itu sampai sejauh ini.

"Mana mungkin aku ini istrinya. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan fatal sampai membuatku amnesia." Sungmin memukul-mukul kakinya yang tampak sekali terasa kaku. Untung saja high heelsnya sempat ia copot tadi. Sungmin melirik keluar sebentar, takut-takut ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sana. Huh, dan untung saja tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali.

"Hah, aku masih merasa aneh. Mana mungkin, aku belum menikah sama sekali. Aku harus menanyakan pada Ryeowook nanti." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum berdiri, ia harus segera pergi menjauh dan membereskan baju-baju di rumahnya dan berhenti dari perusahaan Cho Corp itu.

Tetapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain untuknya. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dan memenjarakannya di balik tembok itu. Pria itu! Bosnya!

"Kyu-hyun.." Lirihnya takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau kabur? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Kenapa!"

Sungmin berjengit takut sembari menutup kedua matanya. Astaga, ia sangat takut kalau sudah di bentak seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, mencarimu setiap waktu sampai aku berubah menjadi seperti ini, berubah seperti apa yang kau mau, Sungmin. Kau kecewa karena aku hanyalah pria miskin? Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang kaya dan memiliki kekayaan yang banyak. Lalu, setelah kau tahu semuanya, seharusnya kau kembali padaku. Tapi kenapa sejak awal kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku?"

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak. Jantungnya berpacu lebih keras, bahkan rasanya lututnya melemas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih mengeras. Ia menggeleng pelan. "T-tapi, aku benar-benar bukan.. Istrimu." Cicitnya takut.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Sepertinya sudah habis kesabarannya. "Ikut aku!" Ia mulai menyeret lengan Sungmin menuju mobil mewahnya.

Sungmin menjerit tak terima, tangannya juga terasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menariknya begitu kuat. "Lepaskan aku!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, namun Sungmin yang terus memberontak karena takut pada Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja kepalnya terbentur pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin merasa pandangannya berputar-putar, kepalanya juga terasa sakit. Tidak butuh lama, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**..**

**..**

**This Is Prolog**

**..**

**Haii, ini fanfic baru aku. Itu hanya sekilas prolog aja. Apa berminat? Apa mau di lanjut? Aku hanya mencoba repost yang ada di WP. hehe~**

**Lagi pingin buat ff baru. Jadi yang lain di anggurin bentar XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

**..**

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau bisa cepat tidak!" Sungmin berteriak kesal di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya itu.

**DOK! DOK! DOK! **

Dengan sangat keras ia menggedor pintu kamar Ryeowook, tidak sabar sekali rasanya. Lihat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Jarak antara apartement kecil mereka dengan tempat kerja membutuhkan waktu selama setengah jam. Dan bisa-bisanya Ryeowook bersantai seperti ini!

"Ini hari pertama kita bekerja!"

**BRAK**!

Sungmin tidak terkejut atau kaget sama sekali saat Ryeowook membuka pintunya dengan kasar. "Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kita sampai di pecat." Desisnya penuh kekejaman.

Tapi Ryeowook malah tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau tenang saja." Ia berlalu saja dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Hey, kita bahkan tidak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk sarapan pagi." Sungmin menatap kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tsk! Jangan mengajakku bertengkar, ayo jalan." Ryeowook melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. Ia begitu panik sekali, sedangkan Ryeowook sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah lega karena kemampuannya yang sangat hebat mengendarai motor, bisa membuat ia dan Ryeowook tidak terlambat.

"Nah, kan? Apa kubilang, kau tenang saja."

Sungmin mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Sialan kau." Umpatnya yang masih merasa kesal.

"Sungmin, sepertinya kita harus pindah dari apartement kecil kita itu. Kau tau kan? Kalau kita setiap hari akan terlambat seperti ini." Ujar Ryeowook sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau pikir kita punya uang banyak? Makan saja sehari cuma dua kali."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat masuk. Karena posisi kerja kita tidak sama, jadi aku masuk lebih dulu." Senyum Sungmin singkat, gadis itu langsung berlari menaiki tangga kecil.

"Aihh~" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Karena itu ia akan mendapat pelajaran lebih dulu dari senior. "Aku harus bergegas." Serunya panik.

Karena terlalu cepat berlari dan ia memakai high heels, membuat kakinya keleso dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menariknya cepat.

"Aww~" Sungmin menjerit kecil, sialnya hari ini! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin langsung tersadar, ia mendongak dengan cepat. Ia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Bisa malu besar kalau ia sampai jatuh tadi. "Terim.."

Kedua mata cantiknya membulat lebar saat melihat wajah pria di hadapannya. Astaga! Apakah pria tampan ini adalah malaikat? Kenapa tampan sekali. Sungmin sampai tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Sedangkan pria itu, ia terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Astaga!" Suara seorang perempuan menyentak keduanya. Perempuan itu menarik lengan Sungmin. "Kau, kau pegawai baru itu kan?" tanyanya kaget.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya mengerjab, namun matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah pria tadi.

"Baiklah, kau harus aku." Perempuan itu menghela Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lantai lima, Sungmin terdiam seraya membayangkan wajah pria tampan tadi. Oh, ya ampun! Mimpi apa ia semalam? Bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan tadi. Huh! "Dia siapa ya?" gumamnya yang tak sengaja di dengar oleh perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Kau memikirkan pria tadi?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Dia itu bos kita, bos besar kita di perusahaan ini. Pemilik cabang terbesar di korea selatan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. 'Jadi dia bos besar di sini. Pantas saja tampan.' Senyumnya.

"Oh, iya. Namaku, Eunhyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Jangan sungkan, karena kau juga satu level denganku." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Beruntungnya, meskipun tadi sempat jatuh dan hampir terlambat. Tapi ia berterima kasih karena bisa bertemu pria tampan tadi dan mendapatkan teman baru. Ya, ia melupakan Ryeowook sejenak.

"Kau sekertaris juga?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya, aku sekertaris CEO di sini."

"Wah, lalu pria tadi? Eh, maksudku bos besar kita?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kita punya dua CEO. Aneh memang, tapi kau jangan khawatir, kau sangat pintar di bidang ini. Nilaimu sangat bagus, kupikir tidak salah kalau bos besar kita menerimamu."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Jadi di perusahaan Cho Corp ini ada dua CEO?

"Eh, jangan bilang-bilang. Sebenarnya, aku adalah kekasih CEO Lee."

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Jadi, jadi pria tampan tadi itu pacarmu?" tanyanya, ada nada kecewa di sana.

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan pria yang memeluk pinggangmu tadi. Tapi CEO yang satunya. Lee Donghae, tadi itu Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. 'Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun.'

"Dan kau adalah sekertaris, Tuan Cho."

_**DEG**_!

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu besar, tempat sang bos besar berada. Eunhyuk bilang kalau dirinya di minta untuk datang ke ruangan Kyuhyun sekarang, karena mereka juga butuh proses perkenalan antar Bos dan Pegawai.

"Ah, oke. Kau harus tenang, Lee Sungmin. Anggap saja kau sedang menghadapi renternir, seperti biasa. Hah~ tapi dia bukan renternir." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya takut, gugup, gelisah menjadi satu paket.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sungmin mengetuk pintu kaca itu. Setelahnya ia membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat itu juga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang tengah berdegub kencang sebelum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, bos besarnya.

"Duduklah.. Nona.."

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menjawab dengan cepat dan jangan lupa senyumnya juga mengembang. Sungmin berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja rasanya benar-benar ngilu.

"Ya, Sungmin. Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun memerintah dengan tegas.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Ia menunduk kecil dan meremas-remas jemarinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Jadi, kau bekerja sebagai sekertarisku mulai hari ini. Tugasmu adalah mencatat semua jadwal yang harus aku kerjakan. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Saya mengerti." Jawabnya gugub.

"Bagus. Ruanganmu ada di sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kerjakan tugasmu." Perintah Kyuhyun, pria itu menatap Sungmin lama sebelum kembali berpusat pada layar laptopnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Hah, kalau Ryeowook tahu ia berada di bagian ini, pasti sahabatnya itu akan langsung menjerit heboh.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menulis sesuatu. Tapi yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah gadis itu begitu cantik. Atau semakin cantik? Ya, semakin manis dan sangat dewasa. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya berdenyut kalau terus-terusan memikirkan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah sore dan waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. "Ini melelahkan, duduk seharian dan menulis tiada henti." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas kecil miliknya. Menghubungi Ryeowook, sahabatnya itu juga pasti sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan barunya.

_Pip_..

_'Yeah, akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Cepat keluar!'_

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya. "Bisa tidak bicaramu itu pelan, telingaku panas." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun masih berada di mejanya dan tidak mungkin kalau ia berteriak untuk meladeni Ryeowook.

_'Oke. Kenapa kau belum keluar? Kau ini bekerja sebagai apa, sih!'_

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Nanti akan aku ceritakan di rumah."

_'Astaga, tidak bisakah kalau kau keluar sekarang?'_

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku belum selesai, bosku belum mengijinkanku untuk pulang."

_'Kalau begitu aku akan pulang naik bus saja.'_

"Baiklah, nanti di rumah buatkan aku bulgogi. Oke?"

_'Oke.'_

**Flip**!

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Ia mengecap pelan, kembali ia menatap bos besarnya di sana. Kyuhyun? Nama yang keren. Sungmin sampai tersenyum sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin berjengit kaget. Refleks ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, ia akui kalau tatapan pria itu begitu tajam dan sangat menakutkan. Tapi baginya tidak, tatapan pria itu penuh dengan aura yang bisa membuatnya terpesona.

Jatuh cinta?

Sungmin tersenyum bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukainya? Ia kan hanya sekertaris yang hidupnya dalam taraf rendahan. Memalukan! Untuknya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian tersenyum senang. "Baik, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin bergegas merapikan meja kerjanya, kemudian mengambil tasnya. Membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun masih diam, sejak tadi kedua matanya yang tajam menatap Sungmin. Semuanya, di dalam diri gadis itu benar-benar membuat hatinya menjerit penuh kerinduan.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?" bisiknya penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Di parkiran depan, Sungmin memukul-mukul motornya yang mogok. "Sialan, menyebalkan!" Umpatnya kesal. Sungmin mendesah kasar, harus bagaimana ia sekarang? Berjalan kaki sampai apartemen dengan membawa motornya ini? Tidak mungkin! Kakinya bisa patah.

"Ya Tuhan.. Sial sekali hidupku." Sungmin meratapi sepeda motornya sekarang. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan, lalu langit yang mulai gelap. Perutnya sudah lapar sekali, tidak mungkin juga ia menelfon Ryeowook dan meminta untuk menjemputnya.

"Kau kenapa?" seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang.

Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas? Hah?!

"Motormu rusak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh, iya, Tuan.."

"Masuklah ke mobilku, biar ku antar."

**DEG**!

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerjab tidak percaya dengan ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, cepat masuk." Seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera tersadar dan berjalan memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

Di dalam perjalanan, suasana hening tercipta. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak memulai pembicaraan. Tapi lebih dominan Sungmin yang takut untuk sekedar mengajak bicara.

"Rumahmu, di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Persimpangan jalan. Dekat taman bermain." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin melirik ke kiri sebentar-sebentar. Kedua mata cantiknya menemukan sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun. Sebuah cincin emas! Astaga! Apa Kyuhyun sudah menikah?

Kalau begitu, ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak. Lagipula, ia dan Kyuhyun bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tidak mungkin bisa bersama, hanya angan-angan seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai seorang pangeran tampan.

"Apa jadwalku besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, karena Sungmin tidak cepat menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah melamun. Di sentuhnya pipi gadis itu lembut. "Hey~"

Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika kulit hangat Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pelan. "Y-ya, Tuan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku tidak suka." Ujarnya seraya menatap dalam kedua mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku. Tapi Kyuhyun masih setia menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, suaranya kali ini berubah aneh.

Sungmin hanya meliriknya sebentar. Kalian harus tahu kalau jantungnya kini tengah berdegub dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di apartement kumuh itu?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Hai Joyerr.. Chapter 1 nih. Maap kalau aneh yaa.. Silahkan beri tanggapan apapun. Saya terima kritikan ^^ **

**Tetap semangat yaa.. Meskipun KyuMin sedang berpisah, tapi hati mereka tetap nyambung (Sotoy) kk~ **

**Meskipun KyuMin lagi pisah, tapi kita menyatukan mereka lewat delusi fanfiction. Kk.. **

**Next? Reader ada yg bener tuh.. Beda kok sama ff sebelumnya. Masa aku buat sama... nanti bosen XD **

**Typo banyak.. sorry.. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 2

**One Confession**

**..**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

K-kumuh?!

Sungmin menahan rasa amarah di dadanya. Astaga! Meskipun kumuh seperti itu, ia masih bisa bersyukur dapat tempat tinggal dengan uang pas-pasan. Dan dengan mudahnya bos besarnya itu mengatakan tempat tinggalnya kumuh!

"Tempat tinggalku tidak kumuh." Jelas Sungmin dengan nada tak terima. Kalau sampai ia berteriak di depan bosnya ini, bisa jadi langsung di pecat. Oh, tidak! Susah payah mendapatkan tempat bagus sebagai sekertaris CEO, yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kemampuan otaknya cukup bagus.

Kyuhyun menatap apartement kecil milik Sungmin. "Ya, kurasa memang tidak kumuh." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan turun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, bos." Sungmin membungkuk sebentar, melirik pria itu lalu keluar dari mobil.

Sesaat setelah ia turun dan menutup pintu mobinya, mobil itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Menyebalkan, dimana-mana orang kaya memang sombong." Dengusnya pelan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dengan kasar. Gadis itu begitu sakit hati mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!" Umpatnya, hah, begitu puas mengumpat di belakang ternyata. Diam-diam ia tertawa sendiri.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang melihatnya, hanya bisa diam melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu tertawa sendiri. "Dia sudah gila apa?" gumamnya.

**BRAK**!

Ryeowook berjengit kaget ketika debuman pintu yang sangat keras. "Ada yang salah dengannya." Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin ke kamar.

"Sungmin, ada apa denganmu? Pulang-pulang sudah darah tinggi." Ryeowook bersendekap, di lihatnya Sungmin yang tengah berganti baju. "Kau tidak mandi, eoh?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku sedang tidak mood, aku mau tidur." Serunya kesal, di rebahkannya tubuh mungilnya itu ke atas ranjang kecil miliknya.

"Tidak jadi makan? Aku sudah membuatkan bulgogi untukmu." Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi. Kau makan sendiri saja." Ujar Sungmin malas.

"Hhh~ baiklah." Akhirnya Ryeowook mendesah pasrah, mungkin Sungmin ada masalah serius di kantor. Atau mungkin di pecat?! Hah! "Sungmin, kau di pecat ya?" tanyanya _to the point._

Refleks Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan bangun. "Aku baru bekerja di sana, mana mungkin di pecat." Ujarnya masih sedikit kesal.

"Lalu, kau kesal sendiri karena apa? Kalau bukan karena di p-e-c-a-t." Ryeowook dengan sengaja mengeja kata 'pecat'.

"Aish! Bukan urusanmu, yang jelas aku bekerja di bagian yang lumayan. Kau tahu, aku berada di bagian sekertaris."

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat lebar. "Sekertaris? Wah!"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, senyum melebar di wajahnya. "Kalau kau di bagian apa?" tanyanya. Tampaknya ia tidak jadi tidur dan memilih bergosip dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Di bagian marketing."

"Itu lumayan bagus juga. Kita akan mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan banyak, setelah itu kita pindah dari apartement kumuh ini." Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh tekad.

Sedangkan Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Kau bilang kita tidak perlu pindah. Kenapa jadi bersemangat begitu?" tanyanya heran. Sangat heran.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah aneh. "Kita harus pindah dari tempat kumuh ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wine ini terasa sangat manis." Gumam Kyuhyun. Tersenyum saat minuman yang ia teguk habis tak tersisa.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari dua botol Wine mahal." Sahut Donghae dengan nada pelan, setengah prihatin. "Berhentilah sekarang sebelum kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk." Sela Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah pelan. "Kudengar dari Eunhyuk, kalau kau mengambil sekertaris baru."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Aku memang mengganti sekertarisku. Aku menemukannya."

"Oh, kupikir kau butuh psikiater. Kau terlalu terobsesi pada perempuan yang bernama Lee Sungmin." Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan ia tahu pasti perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun. Dan seperti apa cara perempuan itu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kau belum bertemu dengannya. Bukan hanya sekedar bernama Lee Sungmin saja." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Bahkan dia berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."

"Apa kau yakin? Dengar, aku tahu pasti kalau dia..OH! atau mungkin dia mengalami amnesia?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melirik Donghae, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. "Amnesia?"

"Ya, bisa jadi dia tidak mengenalmu karena amnesia kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu? Apa mungkin dia mengalami amnesia seperti yang Donghae bilang? Tapi saat ia meneliti wajah Sungmin waktu itu tidak ada bekas luka apapun di dahi gadis itu. Atau gadis itu hanya ingin melihat seberapa kaya dirinya saat ini.

"Kekayaanmu sangat banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak, kau tidak ingin membaginya untukku?" Donghae tertawa ketika bertanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Bahkan kau bisa lebih kaya dariku, hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak sepintar dirimu. Padahal kau sedang gila." Ejek Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu? Huh!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau butuh psikiater. Aku pergi, ada janji dengan Eunhyuk." Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termenung sendiri memikirkan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah sampai di kantor pagi ini. Lebih cepat karena mereka naik bus, dan untungnya Ryeowook lebih cepat bangun pagi.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan motormu di mana?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah parkiran yang sudah ramai. "Tadi malam di sini, tapi dimana motorku sekarang." Gumamnya bingung.

"Heuh. Yasudahlah, aku masuk dulu." Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya bingung. Ia harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun nanti, kan bosnya itu yang mengantarkannya pulang. Jadi harus bertanggung jawab juga.

.

.

Ketika masuk ke ruangannya, Sungmin mengintip sebentar, takut kalau bosnya itu sudah datang lebih dulu. Tapi keliatannya belum datang, untung saja.

"Sedang apa?"

_**DEG**_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara bass itu di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga ia berbalik dan membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun. "Ah, maafkan saya, bos."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Cepat masuk, hari ini jadwalku padat. Dan kau harus menulis semuanya, lalu ikut denganku." Perintahnya, pria itu dengan santai berjalan memasuki ruangannya di ikuti oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin segera duduk di tempatnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Masih tetap sama, ia memang sangat kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin malam itu. Sangat menyakiti hatinya sekali.

"Jangan melamun, kau ingin aku memotong gajimu?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara datar. Tapi cukup membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

"T-tidak, bos. Maafkan saya lagi." Sungmin menunduk, tapi di dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu kesal. Itulah, itulah pria yang membuatmu jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya? Pria yang menyebalkan dan sangat sombong. Sedikit menyesal bagi Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun begitu mempesona.

"Kau tidak bertanya soal motormu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin berdehem kecil. "Iya, saya mencarinya tadi."

"Motormu ada di bengkel. Kau tenang saja, anak buahku sudah mengantarkannya ke apartement kecilmu itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, tatapan pria itu masih fokus pada layar komputer.

"Terima kasih, bos." Sungmin mendesah lega. Tetapi, ya, bosnya itu meskipun menyebalkan tapi lumayan baik ternyata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin, sangat lucu sekali. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih memikirkan ucapan Donghae tadi malam. Apa mungkin Sungmin mengalami amnesia, sehingga melupakannya? Huh.

"Sungmin."

"Ya, bos?"

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. "Tidak jadi, lanjutkan dan segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi setengah jam lagi." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Sebagai sekertaris ia harus bersikap baik dan sopan. Bajunya memang minim di atas lututnya, membuatnya sedikit risih sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang pria. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung, kuharap kali ini kau berhasil." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Sungmin, ia menatap dengan intens Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Dan ia begitu takjub melihatnya. "Kau, Lee Sungmin kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, saya Lee Sungmin."

Donghae hanya tersenyum aneh. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Sungmin." Bisik Eunhyuk seraya menyenggol lengan Sungmin.

"Eoh?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk di sebelahnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Kita ketempat yang sama. Itu tadi kekasihku." Bisiknya, lalu menggandeng Sungmin keluar.

Oh, jadi itu yang namanya, CEO Lee Donghae. Pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah gedung, tepatnya proyek pembangunan gedung yang di bangun untuk tempat mengelola produk makanan. Sungmin begitu takjub saat melihat gedung itu yang begitu besar. Astaga! Kenapa jadi kampungan begini. Sungutnya dalam hati.

"Dana pembangunan ini cukup besar, kalau kau sukses mempercepat proses pembangunannya. Aku yakin kau akan cepat mendapatkan keuntungan." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Donghae menepuk kedua tangannya. "Oke, kau tidak marah kan kalau aku mengambil alih?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah cukup banyak mengelola gedung."

"Kau yang terbaik, Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Jauh dari sana, Eunhyuk tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka itu saudara?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi mereka bersahabat." Jawabnya.

"Oh." Sungmin menatap wajah bahagia Kyuhyun. Rasanya, ia jadi ikut senang melihat pria itu senang. Ini aneh!

"Di sini terik sekali." Gumam Eunhyuk, ia mengibaskan tangannya ke leher.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Eunhyuk-ah." Panggilnya.

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Kau.."

"Sungmin! Ikut aku sekarang!"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. "Iya, bos!" Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Sudah sana." Eunhyuk mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin segera beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Iya, bos?"

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti Sungmin.

Dalam langkahnya, Sungmin mengeryit sakit kendati ia memakai high heels dan tempat yang ia tanjaki penuh bebatuan. Tumitnya terasa sangat linu, ia memutuskan untuk mencopot sepatunya dan semakin mengeryit karena kakinya yang tanpa alas itu menyentuh batu yang terasa panas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria itu mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk kecil. "Kakiku sangat sakit, bos. Jadi aku melepaskan sepatuku." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia beralih mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendonganya. Membuat Sungmin melotot kaget.

"B-bos.."

"Diamlah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat eskpresi wajah Sungmin yang ketakutan.

"Turunkan saya, ini tidak baik, bos." Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, risih karena Kyuhyun dengan santainya berjalan sembari menggendongnya. "Saya sangat berat."

"Bisa diam tidak?" sela Kyuhyun cepat, ia menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terdiam mendengarnya nada tajam itu. Ya, lebih baik diam saja. Tetapi jantungnya serasa ingin copot saja dan terasa ngilu karena berdetak cukup cepat. Ia menyentuh dadanya lalu menekannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengeryit heran. "Kenapa? Dadamu sakit?" tanyanya dengan serius. Sedikit geli.

Sungmin memilih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, sebenarnya ia takut pingsan. Ya ampun! Bukankah terlalu berlebihan sekali.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menurunkan Sungmin di rerumputan yang dingin. Pria itu meraih pinggang Sungmin dan menarik rahang gadis itu. Di amatinya sekitar dahi Sungmin yang tampak mulus, tidak ada bekas apapun di sana. Padahal gadis itu meninggalkannya lebih dari satu tahun, kalau di lihat pasti ada bekas kecelakaan bukan? Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya sedikit, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu menarik rahangnya dan sangat dekat pula dengan wajahnya. "B-bos.." Bisiknya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun masih menahan rahang Sungmin, ia menolehkan kepala Sungmin ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Tidak ada bekas apapun. Jadi? Sungmin tidak mengalami kecelakaan fatal seperti yang Donghae bilang kan? Lalu? Kenapa Sungmin?

"Bos, sakit." Rintih Sungmin, berharap Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan juga rangkulannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan itu. Sedikit ragu untuk menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun begitu aneh sekali, untuk apa menahan rahangnya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak dan menggeleng cepat.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau sangat manis sekali."

_**DEG**_!

Apa Sungmin tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memujinya? Atau pria itu mencoba merayunya? Ingat Sungmin, dia itu atasanmu.

"Apa kau merasa aneh padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. Apa lagi maksudnya?

"Nanti sore kau datanglah ke rumahku. Ada hal penting yang harus aku tanyakan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, Sungmin mungkin sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Gadis itu pasti mencari tahu tentang

dirinya. Apakah sudah menjadi pria sukses? Atau masih miskin seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Chap besok klimaksnya yang prolog itu XD **

**Makasih ya sudah mau memberi komentar. Saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian. Udah nyempetin baca, sama review. :D**

**Maaf kalau masih dikit, banyak typo atau penulisan yang amburadul. Maklum saya masih amatiran. Kkk~ jadi butuh kritikan dan juga saran. **

**Apakah udh dapat petunjuk? Kkk~ Next? FF lain masih lanjut kok, saya dikit-dikit nulisnya. Hehe..**

**Kalau berkenan mampir ke wordpressku. Ini.. www. kyuminbeby. wordpress. com**

**mau berteman..? di bbm : 75FBB688/ Line : indahmin**

**Thanks.. ***_**kecupbasah**_


	4. Chapter 3

**One Confession**

**..**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

_'Aku ada pertemuan sore ini, jadi kemungkinan akan pulang malam.'_

**Send..**

Sungmin memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya. Lalu ia menatap ke depan, tepatnya mansion milik bos besarnya itu. Wah, pantas saja kemarin bosnya itu mengatakan tempat tinggalnya kumuh dan kecil.

Ya, memang ia akui tempat tinggalnya tidak sebesar milik bosnya itu. Tapi tetap saja masih menyakitkan, mengingat bagaimana pria itu merendahkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" sebuah suara menyentak lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak dan mengangguk mendekati Kyuhyun. "Maaf, bos."

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin secara intens. Gadis itu, apa benar hanya berpura-pura? Tapi aktingnya begitu bagus untuk mengelabuhinya. Shit!

"Masuklah." Ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah lebih dulu.

Sungmin hanya mengikutinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bosnya akan menanyakan soal apa lagi? Apa begitu penting sampai harus bertemu di rumah besar ini? Ia tidak ingin menduga-duga lagi, cukup mengikuti perintah saja.

Sungmin berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan minimalis, ada meja perpustakaan dan rak yang banyak. Kagum, ya, ruangan ini sepertinya memang di desain khusus. Ada kursi juga di sana dan sofa panjang.

"Hanya ada kita berdua di sini." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Pria itu juga sibuk dengan buku yang di pegang.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa pendapatmu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih membelakangi Sungmin.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Jawab saja, aku ingin tahu."

Sungmin tampak kebingungan, mana mungkin ia mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bisa malu kalau sampai ia berkata jujur. "Saya, saya pikir anda adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan baik." Mungkin perlu tambahan angkuh dan dingin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kupikir kau akan mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, Nona Lee." Ujarnya masih dengan nada santai.

Sungmin meremas jemarinya gugub. Kenapa pria itu bisa tahu? "Sebenarnya, bos ingin membicarakan hal penting apa denganku? Hari sudah semakin sore, saya pikir kalau tidak ada yang lebih penting, saya ingin pamit pulang."

_**BRAK!**_

Sungmin berjengit ketika suara gebrakan itu terdengar cukup keras. Dan mampu membuatnya melotot kaget saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Astaga! Ia memukul mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berbalik, pria itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Aku ingin kau berkata jujur padaku. Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu malu, karena kita hanya berdua di sini." Bisiknya, suaranya seperti iblis yang ingin membunuhnya.

Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa pembicaraan mereka terlihat sangat menakutkan begini.

"Saya.. Harus berkata jujur apa? Saya tidak mengerti." Ujar Sungmin gugub.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Sudahlah, sayang. Tidak perlu berakting lagi seperti awal kita bertemu. Aku masih bisa menerimamu, meskipun kau dengan kejam meninggalkanku sendiri." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, pria itu menahan nafasnya sejenak dan menatap Sungmin intens.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Apa yang anda bicarakan? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Tidak perlu berbicara formal, berhentilah berpura-pura di hadapanku." Gertak Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Anda sudah gila? Apa sebenarnya yang anda bicarakan? Lebih baik saya pulang, permisi, bos." Gadis itu dengan setengah gemetar mencoba keluar dari ruangan, tetapi tangannya langsung di tarik oleh Kyuhyun dan ia di dorong di atas sofa besar. "Lepaskan!" Serunya panik.

Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepala. "Sayang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku, huh? Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Sayang? Sayang? Ya ampun, Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis. Ia harus segera sadar dan kabur dari sini. "Lepaskan! Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku!" Sungmin berpikir kalau bosnya ini pasti mengidap penyakit gila, kalau tidak gila, mana mungkin ia di perlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi sangat ambigu.

"Bahkan aku berhak menyetubuhimu sekarang!"

**DEG!**

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat lebar, jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat, bahkan tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. "K-kau.. Hmmmpp!" Sungmin semakin membulatkan kedua matanya lebar saat bibir itu membekapnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bisa, pria itu menindihnya. Menindihnya!

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan pria itu melumatnya begitu kasar. Dan kenapa? Rasa bibir itu tampak berbeda? Lebih manis dan membuat sesuatu di sana menegang begitu cepat. Bibir Sungmin semakin manis saja dan membuatnya bergairah.

"Hmmmpp!" Sungmin menggerakkan kakinya, ia sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu, perlahan ia melepaskannya. Sungmin hampir saja menangis, kedua matanya yang sayu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Brengsek!"

"Ssstt, kenapa kau mengumpat padaku?"

"Lepaskan, kenapa kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Kyuhyun semakin meradang. "Kau masih bertahan dengan kepura-puraanmu itu, huh? Ciuman pertama? Bahkan keperawananmu sudah kurengut. Dan aku pria pertama yang menyentuhmu, karena aku ini suamimu. Seharusnya kau sadar dan hentikan leluconmu ini."

Sungmin meringis pelan. Suami? "Apa yang kau bicarakan! Bicara yang benar! Bahkan aku belum menikah!"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Benar-benar, kau harus kuhukum." Desisnya penuh amarah. Pria itu ingin membuka baju Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tidak sebodoh itu, ia langsung duduk dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

Sungmin dengan nafas terengah, berlari keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumahku, Sungmin." Pria itu berlari keluar mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sangat kelelahan dan ingin pingsan. Tapi tidak, ia harus berlari sekuat tenaga supaya pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak berhasil menangkapnya.

Huh! Omong kosong apa yang tengah pria yang menjadi bos tempatnya bekerja itu katakan? Ia adalah istrinya yang selama ini dicari? Dasar gila! Bertemu saja baru beberapa kali, meskipun ia sendiri mengakui kalau bosnya itu sangat tampan dan gagah.

"Hhh~ aduh, kakiku sakit sekali." Sungmin mengadu pelan seraya berjongkok di balik dinding. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari menghindar. Tepatnya berlari mulai dari rumah bosnya itu sampai sejauh ini.

"Mana mungkin aku ini istrinya. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan fatal sampai membuatku amnesia." Sungmin memukul-mukul kakinya yang tampak sekali terasa kaku. Untung saja high heelsnya sempat ia copot tadi. Sungmin melirik keluar sebentar, takut-takut ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sana. Huh, dan untung saja tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali.

"Hah, aku masih merasa aneh. Mana mungkin, aku belum menikah sama sekali. Aku harus menanyakan pada Ryeowook nanti." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum berdiri, ia harus segera pergi menjauh dan membereskan baju-baju di rumahnya dan berhenti dari perusahaan Cho Corp itu.

Tetapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain untuknya. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dan memenjarakannya di balik tembok itu. Pria itu! Bosnya!

"Kyu-hyun.." Lirihnya takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau kabur? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Kenapa!"

Sungmin berjengit takut sembari menutup kedua matanya. Astaga, ia sangat takut kalau sudah di bentak seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, mencarimu setiap waktu sampai aku berubah menjadi seperti ini, berubah seperti apa yang kau mau, Sungmin. Kau kecewa karena aku hanyalah pria miskin? Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang kaya dan memiliki kekayaan yang banyak. Lalu, setelah kau tahu semuanya, seharusnya kau kembali padaku. Tapi kenapa sejak awal kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku?"

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak. Jantungnya berpacu lebih keras, bahkan rasanya lututnya melemas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih mengeras. Ia menggeleng pelan. "T-tapi, aku benar-benar bukan.. Istrimu." Cicitnya takut.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Sepertinya sudah habis kesabarannya. "Ikut aku!" Ia mulai menyeret lengan Sungmin menuju mobil mewahnya.

Sungmin menjerit tak terima, tangannya juga terasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menariknya begitu kuat. "Lepaskan aku!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, namun Sungmin yang terus memberontak karena takut pada Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja kepalnya terbentur pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin merasa pandangannya berputar-putar, kepalanya juga terasa sakit. Tidak butuh lama, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin, tapi gadis itu pingsan begitu saja. Dahinya yang terbentur pinggiran besi juga membiru. "Aish!" Segera saja ia membawa Sungmin masuk dan meminta supir melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat kembali ke mansion.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengganti pakaian kerja Sungmin dengan baju biasa. Sungmin masih belum sadar, meskipun dokter sudah memeriksa kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras tadi. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun begitu senang bisa membawa miliknya kembali.

Kenapa Sungmin masih terus berpura-pura di hadapannya. Jelas-jelas ia sudah menjadi pria kaya raya, untuk Sungmin, semua demi mendapatkan miliknya kembali. Seharusnya Sungmin kembali ke pangkuannya, bukan terus berpura-pura.

"Jelas-jelas namamu Lee Sungmin, dan kau adalah Lee Sungmin istriku. Aku minta maaf, cepatlah bangun." Kyuhyun sangat menyesal sekali, ketika melihat dahi Sungmin yang membiru. "Itu pasti sangat sakit." Gumamnya meringis pelan.

"Hhh~"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat kedua kelopak mata indah itu terbuka. Ia menyangga kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Sungmin, memenjarakan Sungmin. "Sudah bangun? Kepalamu sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Pria itu, bukannya tadi ia berhasil kabur dan berniat untuk pergi dari kota ini, sekaligus keluar dari perusahaan pria gila yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu?

"Kau! Aww~" Sungmin ingin duduk, namun luka di kepalanya masih terasa sakit sekali. Refleks ia berteriak dan mengadu kesakitan.

"Dengar, kau mengalami gagar otak ringan. Jangan bangun dulu." Dusta Kyuhyun, pria itu mendorong bahu Sungmin supaya rebahan kembali.

"Gagar otak?!" Seru Sungmin panik. Ia menyentuh kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Ya, dan kau harus istirahat selama satu bulan di sini."

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau pasti berdusta." Tuduhnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kalau iya? Lagipula kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumahku ini."

"Aku bisa dan aku ingin pulang." Sungmin berusaha untuk bangun kembali. Tetapi Kyuhyun kembali mendorongnya. "Keras kepala. Aku tidak suka di bantah, tetap tidur dan jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku keluar sebentar, istriku." Kyuhyun mencium pelipis Sungmin dan tersenyum.

Sungmin meremas selimut yang menutupinya dengan kuat. Apa-apaan ini, ia terkurung di sini sebagai istri Kyuhyun? Dasar pria gila!

"Aku bukan istrimu, sialan!" Jeritnya marah. "Aww~" Sungmin menyentuh dahinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sahabatnya itu belum juga pulang, memang ada pertemuan penting apa sampai malam begini belum juga kembali.

"Hhh~ membuatku khawatir saja." Dengusnya pelan.

_**Dok..Dok..Dok**_

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, ia yakin itu pasti Sungmin, habis sudah, ia harus bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu dan memarahi Sungmin. Tapi...

"Ryeowook-ah.."

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih terus berputar, kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin pusing. Dan untung saja pria itu belum kembali, seharusnya ia keluar dari rumah ini secepat mungkin, sebelum bos gilanya itu kembali.

Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Di lihatnya pakaian yang ia pakai. "Hah! Pakaianku!" Ia menyentuh tubuhnya dengan panik. "Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku!" Teriaknya panik. Apa jangan-jangan pria gila itu yang menggantinya?

"AAAAAA!"

_**BRAK!**_

Suara debuman pintu menyentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan wajah bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya seraya mendekat.

"Jauh.. Jauh-jauh dariku!" Sungmin beringsut mundur ketakutan. Kyuhyun sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, heran karena Sungmin terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menatapnya takut.

"Kau, kau yang mengganti bajuku kan? Jawab!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, baginya Sungmin sangat lucu sekali. "Aku bahkan sudah menikmati tubuhmu berkali-kali. Dan kenapa kau masih berakting!"

"Aku tidak berakting! Aku bukan istrimu!" Sungmin ikut berteriak. Tetapi ia mendadak takut saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, pria itu menatapnya begitu intens dan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku bukan istrimu.." Cicit Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau masih perawan."

**DEG**!

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Apa perlu kita bercinta malam ini? Lalu kau akan kembali padaku, lagi. Dengar, kita sudah menikah, bahkan aku masih menyimpan surat cerai yang kau ajukan padaku. Bahkan cincin emas milikmu masih tersimpan dengan aman. Aku tidak bisa lagi kehilanganmu, Sungmin. Seharusnya kau mengerti, hentikan sandiwaramu yang menggelikan itu." Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang berada di kaki Sungmin. Kemudian ia menarik kedua kaki Sungmin, membuat tubuh gadis itu kembali berbaring.

Sungmin menangis, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa pria itu terus memaksanya dan tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Sungmin menggeleng kuat saat Kyuhyun melepaskan kacing bajunya satu persatu. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Ia menangis, menangis karena terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya ini.

_Tok..Tok.._

"Tuan! Ada tamu di luar. Mencari anda."

Suara pelayan dari luar kamar menjadi penyelamat Sungmin malam ini. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, ia melirik Sungmin yang terdiam sembari menatapnya. Kyuhyun membuka laci di dekat ranjang, mengambil sebuah kain panjang.

Sungmin menatap ngeri ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mau apa!"

"Mengikatmu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia menarik lengan Sungmin kebelakang, lalu mengikatnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau di ikat!" Seru Sungmi kesal.

"Aku tidak mau kau kabur, Sungmin. Aku akan keluar sebentar, lalu kembali ke sini." Ujar Kyuhyun. ia juga mengikat kedua kaki Sungmin.

"Kau jahat!"

"Kau itu istriku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap di sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia mengecup dahi Sungmin yang terluka.

_**BLAM**_!

Sungmin bergerak gusar. Kedua tangannya terikat, kakinya terikat, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melengos saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di sana. Wanita itu adalah Halmeoninya. Kyuhyun tidak yakin ia bisa kembali dengan cepat ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia duduk di hadapan Halmeonienya.

"Kyuhyun, halmeoni dengar kau membawa seorang perempuan ke rumah. Siapa?" tanya Halmeoni.

"Istriku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Halmeoni mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sudah menemukannya."

Halmeoni tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah, dia ada di mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mengikatnya di kamar. Supaya dia tidak kabur lagi dariku."

"Apa? Kau mengikatnya, astaga! Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa? Dia istriku dan aku berhak melakukannya."

Halmeoni menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, sayang. Jangan ikat dia."

"Tapi dia juga keterlaluan padaku."

Halmeoni itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa memaafkan Sungmin, kalau dia terus seperti itu." Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan Halmeoninya, ia tidak peduli meskipun tidak sopan sekalipun.

Sedangkan Halmeoni, ia berpikir harus menghubungi Donghae sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kamar dan tersenyum aneh saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam saja di atas ranjang. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan menarik Sungmin supaya duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menunduk. Gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi di depan Kyuhyun.

"Lelah, hum? Kalau kau lelah, cepat hentikan sandiwaramu itu sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sudah lelah, Min."

Sungmin terdiam. Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap kedua mata Sungmin. Dia menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengusap air mata dan juga peluh di wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin.."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kumohon.. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Betapa Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh Sungmin malam ini dan meluapkan seluruh kerinduannya. Tetapi ia merasa Sungmin melemah dan mungkin kepalanya masih sakit. "Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya. Ia melepaskan ikatan Sungmin, lalu memeluknya erat. "Kau sudah kembali dan aku sangat senang. Kenapa kau membuat lelucon bodoh itu, huh?" bisiknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin balas memeluknya erat. "Supaya aku tahu.. Kalau kau masih mencintaiku."

"Huh? Alasan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku masih sangat mencintaimu, selamanya. Hanya kau." Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih.."

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pria yang kau inginkan. Berarti kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku lagi, kau harus tetap berada di sisiku. Jangan mencoba kabur. Karena aku pasti akan dengan mudah mendapatkanmu lagi."

Sungmin meringis pelan. Huh! Ya, dengan terpaksa ia berpura-pura seperti ini. Supaya ia bisa kabur dengan mudah. Kyuhyun benar-benar pria gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Cerita makin ngawur. Dan aku bakal kaget kalau chingudeul masih bertahan baca epep kacau ini. Bahasa penulisanku benar2 amburegul sekaleee. Ya beginilah.. Kan beda2 yaaa setiap author.**

**Untuk yang kasih kritikan dan mengoreksi di chap kemarin. Ah, makasih banget yaaaa. Kupikir aku bakal mengulanginya di chap ini. Gak sempet edit nh.. Maaf dan terima kasih :D**

**Next chap? Mungkin agak lama dikit, soalnya kelarin ff yg lain dulu XD *AkibatTerlaluBanyakHutang kkkkk**

**Makasih buat komentarnya, semuanya membantu proses ff ini terus berjalan. Dan buat saya semangat :D makasih.. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**One Confession**

**..**

**Chapter 4**

**..**

**Typo bertebaran. Cerita sedikit.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin merasa hal-hal yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi, maka ia harus segera kabur dari Kyuhyun. Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah menyantap sarapan pagi bersama seorang Halmeoni.

Tetapi yang membuatnya risih bukan sosok Halmeoni itu. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri, pria itu terus berdekatan dengannya dan menyuapinya makanan.

"A-aku bisa sendiri.." Sungmin berusaha menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin menyuapinya lagi.

"Biarkan aku melakukanya, aku ingin memanjakanmu." Sela Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan.

Sungmin berdecak dalam hati. "Terserah saja." Senyumnya.

Halmeoni menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan karena Kyuhyun, cucunya sudah berhasil menemukan Sungmin kembali. Tapi ia merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada diri Sungmin. Perempuan itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah, mungkin hanya pemikirannya saja. Yang penting Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau tidak berencana pergi ke kantor, Kyuhyun?" tanya Halmeoni.

"Tidak, aku ingin berdua bersama istriku." Jawab Kyuhyun, ia mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Pergilah ke kantor untuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang penting dulu. Bersama Sungmin kan bisa nanti lagi." Halmeoni mencoba untuk membujuknya. Karena ia melihat raut tak tenang dari Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan.

Sungmin mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Halmeoni. Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa kabur kalau Kyuhyun terus berada di dekatnya, seperti sekarang. Pria itu begitu over!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Biar Donghae hyung yang mengurusnya. Aku hanya ingin berdua bersama istriku dulu." Ujarnya, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sungmin harus berusaha untuk tenang kali ini. Karena apa? Karena Kyuhyun membawanya ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari brankas dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Karena kau sudah kembali, maka aku akan mengembalikan cincin ini padamu." Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkannya. Sungmin terperangah, cincin itu sangat mirip dengan cincin di jari manis Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah lepaskan lagi. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. Ia mengangguk cepat. Cincin itu sudah berhasil masuk di jari manisnya. Cincin itu sangat indah sekali, menawan. Beruntungnya perempuan yang menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Eh?

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak, kemudian menggeleng.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baguslah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kupikir, aku sangat merindukanmu, begitu merindukan ketika aku menyentuh tubuhmu."

**DEG**

Astaga! Ini bahaya dan Sungmin sudah terperangkap jauh. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyentuhnya? Mengambil harta berharganya?

"Kita, sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Aku juga ingin punya anak." Kyuhyun meremas kedua bahu Sungmin.

"O-oh, apa harus.. sekarang?" pertanyaa bodoh! Sungmin merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian pria itu menatap kedua mata indah milik Sungmin. Ia merasa jatuh kembali ke dalam mata itu. Kyuhyun merasa wajah itu begitu indah dan lebih indah lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia kembali jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu.

_**CUP**_

Sungmin membelalakan kedua matanya, terlalu terkejut saat bibir itu mengecup bibirnya. Sungmin merasakan getaran saat Kyuhyun memeluknya, mendorongnya untuk rebahan di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun memeluk leher Sungmin dan menekannya supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam lagi. Bahkan, jemarinya mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat yakin, ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Kelembutan istrinya begitu menggairahkan.

Sedangkan Sungmin ia tidak kuasa untuk mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, hanya meremas pundak pria itu. Bagaimana ini! Jeritnya dalam hati. Ia sangat takut dan was-was. Ia harus bisa menolak, namun ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, kedua matanya membulat karena melihat bajunya sudah tersingkap dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskan celana pendeknya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk berdiri, namun di halangi oleh Kyuhyun yang kembali menindihnya. Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun penuh rasa takut.

"Kau sangat cantik." Bisiknya lembut, memuji istrinya yang begitu indah.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Kyu.."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Kita akan punya anak dan hidup bahagia bersama." Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin penuh kasih.

"Kita.."

"Ssttt~" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. "Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau cukup diam dan menikmatinya."

Apa maksud Kyuhyun?!

Dan belum sempat ia menolak, Kyuhyun sudah memulainya dan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meremas selimut di bawahnya.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan itu. Karena ia hanya diam di tempat dengan tubuh penuh keringat, di atas tubuhnya kini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan rasa puas. Namun, ia juga melihat ada kilatan aneh di sana, entahlah. Yang jelas Sungmin sudah sangat lemas sekali.

Kyuhyun mengecupi leher Sungmin yang terasa hangat itu. Bahkan ia mengusap leher itu pelan. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat sebelum kembali ke posisinya. Ia tahu Sungmin kelelahan karena ulahnya, tetapi ia sangat mendambakan tubuh Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, sesuatu di bawah sana pasti terasa sakit sampai mengeluarkan darah. Darah?

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Pria itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Sungmin menggerang dengan lemah. Perempuan itu terpejam dengan nafas tidak teratur, tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan dan tidak menuntut seperti saat pertama ia memulainya dan menerobos dinding itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia meraih wajah Sungmin dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan yang menenangkan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sungmin kembali mendongak saat sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Terasa hangat.

"Tidurlah.." Bisik Kyuhyun yang langsung di turuti oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati wajah damai itu. Bahkan ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana dan mengamati darah yang mengotori seprai mereka. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Sungmin?

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Tapi gadis itu bergerak gelisah karena rasa sakit di bagian intimnya. Sungmin tidak ingin terlalu banyak bergerak atau rasa sakit itu akan semakin meningkat.

"Ini sudah sore, sayang." Bisik seseorang di telinganya. Tapi Sungmin tetap bergeming dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu.. Kau masih merasa sakit. Kupikir aku perlu memeriksanya lagi."

**DEG**

Sungmin langsung membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "K-kau.. Akh!" Sungmin meringis sakit saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ujar Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. "Butuh minum?" tawarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia meneguk air putih itu sampai tandas. Sungmin mengusapnya mulutnya, ia terkesiap saat melihat tubuhnya uang sudah bersih dan memakai sebuah kemeja. Ingatan Sungmin kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana Kyuhyun menyentuhnya beberapa kali. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Bisa berbahaya.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter. Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu.. Aku baik-baik saja." Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja setelah Kyuhyun mengambil keperawanannya.

"Sungmin. Tadi begitu menakjubkan sekali. Aku sampai ingin melanjutkannya, tapi kau kelelahan. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menyesal, jujur ia sangat menyesal. Tapi ada rasa puas di hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun sedikit-sedikit.

"Kupikir, kita butuh mengadakan upacara pernikahan kembali."

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, aku ingin kita kembali menikah. Kau tahu kan, aku ingin meresmikannya kembali. Kalau dulu kita menikah di gereja tanpa kemewahan. Dan aku ingin mewujudkan impianmu untuk membuat pesta pernikahan yang megah. Bagaimana?"

Apa? Kyuhyun ingin menikahinya? Bagus, Lee Sungmin. Kau semakin hancur.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Tidak perlu."

"Kita akan melakukannya. Lagipula, aku ingin kau bahagia berada di sisiku. Menjadi istriku, milikku. Entahlah, sepertinya aku mencintaimu. Sebagai sosok yang baru."

**DEG!**

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Kenapa sorot mata Kyuhyun begitu mempesona. Apa karena ia juga mencintai pria ini? Bukankah dari awal dia mencintai Kyuhyun? Saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku keluar sebentar." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang Sungmin lakukan. Ketika rasa sakit di bawah sana membuatnya ingin menangis. Dan sekarang, pria itu akan menikahinya. Apa ia bisa menolak? Bagaimana kalau ia menolak dan pria itu akan marah besar padanya.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menyiapkan pernikahan dengan Sungmin. Halmeoni harus setuju." Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengikatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Halmeoni tertawa renyah. "Kau ini, dia kan sudah terikat denganmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. "Aku ingin mengikatnya lagi. Lagipula, aku berencana untuk membuatnya tidak bisa lari dariku."

Halmeoni menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Donghae Hyung. Dia terus menghubungiku." Kyuhyun beranjak dari sana. Sebelum itu ia menoleh pada Halmeoninya. "Halmeoni, tolong jaga Sungmin."

Halmeoni hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni bilang kau membawa Sungmin, huh? Apa dia benar-benar Sungmin?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti. "Kau terlalu gegabah!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia memang bukan Sungmin, istriku yang sah. Tapi aku sudah menyentuhnya dan aku berniat menikahinya."

"Apa! Dan kau akan memiliki dua istri!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sungmin yang dulu sudah meninggalkanku dan Sungmin yang ada di rumahku adalah perempuan baru yang berhasil mengikatku."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan masih ingin bertemu dengan istriku."

Donghae mendengus pelan. "Kau memang gila, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mencintai Sungmin yang ada di rumahmu."

"Aku mencintai keduanya."

"Sinting."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku yang gila, kenapa kau yang susah."

Donghae tertawa aneh. "Sepertinya, kau harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Kenapa keduanya memiliki nama, bahkan wajah, tubuh yang sama."

Kyuhyun kembali tak yakin. Tapi darah yang mengalir itu membuatnya ragu. "Aku yakin dia Sungmin, tapi kau selalu mengacaukannya."

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu. Lagipula, kau harus mencari tahu beberapa hal tentang istrimu itu. Kau yakin dia Sungmin?"

"Dia sudah mengakuinya kemarin malam. Menjelaskannya padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bercinta dengannya tadi pagi dan menemukan darah."

Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Darah kau bilang? Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau berpikir keduanya.. Kembar? Tapi kenapa nama mereka sama?"

Kyuhyun menyesap kembali wine miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku harus mengikat Sungmin yang berada di rumahku."

"Lalu mana Sungmin yang asli?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kita bicarakan nanti, aku akan meminta anak buahku untuk mencari tahu."

Donghae mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan Eunhyuk."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**Ini Line baru aku.. ID kyuminheart :) **

**yang lama sudah tidak berfungsi. Hehe..**

**Silahkan memberikan komentar apapun dan saya akan menerimanya. Maaf kalau aneh dan membingungkan. Ini belum mencapai klimaksnya. Nanti setelah seseorang datang di cerita ini XD **

**Udah pada tahu kan? Oke, see u next chap.**


	6. Chapter 5

**One Confession**

**..**

**Chapter 5**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

**Typo banyak dan cerita dikit**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan cepat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia terkejut saat melihat Halmeoni yang ternyata menemuinya, bukan Kyuhyun. Syukurlah. Lagipula ia tidak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dulu. Setelah miliknya di rebut. 'Kau juga, kenapa dengan mudah memberikannya!'

"Kau tampak tidak baik." Halmeoni duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sembab. "Habis menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, aku belum membasuh wajah setelah bangun cukup lama. Maaf."

Halmeoni tertawa mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Sungmin. "Kau sangat polos. Halmeoni bisa melihat perbedaannya."

"Maksud.. Halmeoni?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Perbedaan apa yang di maksud?

"Ah, tidak. Ini hanya ucapan spontan saja." Halmeoni menyentuh lengan Sungmin lembut. "Kau belum makan? Apa perlu Halmeoni bawakan makanan kemari?" tawarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, Halmeoni. Nanti Sungmin akan turun sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Halmeoni tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu. Meskipun dia seperti itu, tapi dia adalah seorang anak yang baik dan tulus memberikan kasih sayang. Mungkin, semenjak kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berubah dengan sendirinya. Anak itu penuh dengan obsesi."

Obsesi? Sungmin tahu kata itu. Itu artinya Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang diinginkannya lepas begitu saja. Tetapi ia kan bukan Sungmin istri Kyuhyun, apa kalau Kyuhyun tahu tentang hal ini, ia akan di lepaskan? Tapi!

Refleks ia menyentuh perutnya. Tadi pagi ia mengingat jelas bagaimana cairan itu membasahi rahimnya. Bagaimana kalau dirinya hamil?!

"Kau kenapa? Lapar kan? Biar Halmeoni keluar dulu dan membawakanmu makanan."

Sungmin masih terdiam mematung di sana. Memikirkan ia hamil saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Tapi pria itu akan menikahinya.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

_Paginya..._

Ryeowook benar-benar frustasi, Sungmin juga belum kembali pagi ini. Dan ia harus mencari Sungmin di mana? Mana mungkin sahabatnya itu menginap di tempat bosnya kan? Atau bisa jadi begitu. Ryeowook mencoba berpikir positive saja.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perusahaan Cho Corp, tempat dimana Sungmin juga bekerja. Mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Ryeowook menoleh, ia begitu terkejut melihat pria itu di sini, lagi. Bukankah tadi malam pria itu sudah menemuinya di rumah. "Yesung-ah.."

Yesung tersenyum malu. "Kau mencari siapa? Kenapa ada di ruangan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, aku mencari sahabatku yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Dia belum pulang sampai pagi ini, jadi aku berniat mencarinya di ruangannya." Jelas Ryeowook, ia melirik Yesung sebentar. "Kau, ada rapat di sini?" tanyanya lembut.

Yesung tampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, tapi direktur tidak ada di tempat. Dia cuti."

"Oh.." Ryeowook membeo.

"Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan keberadaan sahabatmu itu pada sekertaris Lee. Dia yang mencatat absen para pegawai. Dia pasti tahu siapa saja pegawai yang ikut bos mereka untuk beberapa urusan penting." Ujar Yesung.

Raut wajah Ryeowook menatap penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, sekaligus tersenyum untuk Ryeowook. "Ikut aku, beruntung aku mengenalnya juga."

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Mengikuti langkah Yesung.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin merasa heran. Heran karena Kyuhyun tidak pulang, begitupun Halmeoni yang sibuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi karena tidak di angkat juga, Halmeonipun menyerah.

"Kyuhyun tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Halmeoni seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Lagian, dia tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Kyuhyun dan untuk apa juga ia memikirkan pria gila itu. Bahkan ia masih merasa sedih setelah miliknya di rebut paksa.

"Yasudah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Halmeoni menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih murung. "Sejak kemarin kau murung, bisa cerita pada Halmeoni."

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya sedang malas Halmeoni. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya?"

Halmeoni mengangguk, ia melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendesah kasar saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang begitu menariknya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan, bukankah ini kesempatan dirinya untuk kabur? Di saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah?

Ah! Ya! Kabur!

Sungmin segera bangkit dan berlari menuju almari, mencari baju yang cocok untuk ia pakai keluar. Ia harus bergegas pergi dan menemui Ryeowook, lalu meninggalkan kota ini. Segera!

Sungmin tidak membawa apapun selain tas kerjanya. Membuka ponselnya. "Aih! Aku lupa kalau ponselku mati. Baterainya habis!" Gerutunya. "Tidak penting, aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Halmeoni di sana.

"Huft, aku harus keluar sekarang." Sungmin berharap kalau Halmeoni tidak melihatnya saat keluar. Tidak sebelum ia berhasil kabur. Sungmin berlari cepat melalui pintu depan. Tidak ada siapapun dan membuatnya senang karena ia bisa pergi dari sini. Sungmin berlari cepat menuju gerbang depan, sembari meringis kecil saat rasa sakit itu masih terasa di sana. Sungmin tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus bisa keluar apapun caranya.

Tapi saat akan mencapai di depan, ia mengeryit saat gerbang terbuka lebar dan masuklah sebuah mobil hitam. Mobil itu berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

Dan keluarlah seseorang. "Sungmin? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan ia mendesah kasar karena tidak bisa kabur. Sial! Kenapa tidak sejak tadi ia berpikir untuk kabur. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menarik lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin gelabakan, perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Eh, hanya.. hanya ingin melihat tanaman di sini." Dustanya.

"Melihat tanaman? Dengan membawa tas kerjamu itu?"

_**DEG**_

Sungmin lupa kalau ia membawa tas miliknya. Dan matilah ia sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti curiga padanya.

"Kau ingin kabur?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak, bukan."

_Sret_!

Kyuhyun merebut tas yang Sungmin bawa. Lalu membuangnya ke semak-semak.

Sungmin kaget melihatnya. "Kenapa di buang?!"

"Karena kau tidak membutuhkannya. Aku akan membelikannya yang lebih bagus. Masuk!" Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mobil berjalan dengan cepat ke depan. Sungmin sangat was-was, Kyuhyun begitu aneh. Dia kembali seperti kemarin, kasar dan menakutkan.

Sungmin melamun dan tidak menyadari saat Kyuhyun menariknya keluar mobil dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mansion. "Lepas! Kau menyakitiku." Jeritnya kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan beralih mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin. "Jangan mencoba kabur, aku tahu kau ingin kabur dari sini. Rumah ini sekarang menjadi rumahmu juga dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahimu." Suaranya begitu tajam dan menekan. Sungmin sampai mengerjab takut.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang?" Halmeoni tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyapa.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar. "Kami ke kamar dulu, Halmeoni." Ujarnya dan kembali menyeret Sungmin yang kembali menjerit kesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin meringis pelan saat Kyuhyun menariknya ke arah ranjang. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan membekap bibirnya penuh. Bahkan tidak memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin kuat, ia ingin merasakan sensasi lain yang begitu menariknya saat menyentuh Sungmin. Entahlah, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pemikirannya bersama Donghae. Ia begitu menikmati rasa manis yang Sungmin salurkan.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau tubuh Sungmin sekarang melemas dan bertumpu penuh padanya. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah sayu Sungmin. Perempuan itu begitu berkilau dan berbeda dengan istrinya. Meskipun wajah mereka sama persis.

_'Tapi kenapa nama mereka sama?'_

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatapnya. "Kenapa?" desahnya pelan, nafasnya masih memburu.

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya. "Aku bahkan melupakan sesuatu saat melihat seluruh tubuhmu kemarin." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi yang jelas ia mulai berteriak saat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menelungkup di atas ranjang. Pria itu membuka baju bagian belakangnya dan menurunkan sedikit celananya.

Sungmin menoleh, melihat Kyuhyun yang mengamati pinggulnya. Memang ada apa dengan pinggulnya?

Kyuhyun merapikan bajunya dan membantunya untuk duduk. "Aku tahu aku memang gila. Tapi kau berhasil membuatku tertarik dan aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ini, asal jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi. Dan juga, kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi."

Sungmin terbelalak. "Secepat itu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau memang pria gila! Setelah membawaku kesini dengan alasan aku ini istrimu yang hilang! Lalu kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku! Mengurungku di sini dan menikahiku seminggu lagi! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sungmin. Perempuan itu menangis tanpa suara, ia merasa tidak berarti karena di perlakukan sebodoh ini.

"Jangan menangis, sayang." Bujuk Kyuhyun, ia merasa bersalah melihatnya. Semua ini memang salahnya dan karena ia terlalu terobsesi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang!" Seru Sungmin kasar. Ia benar-benar muak dengan semua ini, terkurung dan kehilangan semuanya.

Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk Sungmin, namun Sungmin segera menepisnya kasar. "Hey~"

"Aku ingin sendiri.. Kumohon tinggalkan aku." Pinta Sungmin terisak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk. Aku keluar, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh."

Masih saja, masih saja pria itu berlaku seperti ini.

Derap langkah Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup membuat Sungmin semakin menangis keras. Sakit sekali rasanya di perlakukan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin, ya?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi bisa jadi ia menginap di hotel."

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Apa dia ada pekerjaan banyak sampai menginap di hotel dan tidak mengubungiku?" ujarnya gelisah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencari informasi nanti. Oh, kau pekerja baru yang baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Jadi kau sahabat, Sungmin."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya."

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, karena bagian kita berbeda. Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu cemas." Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya dan berjalan menjauh setelah membungkuk sopan.

"Jaga matamu itu."

Yesung tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "Ini mataku sendiri."

"Kau menyukainya, ya? Beruntung sekali dia." Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda.

Yesung tersenyum begitu manis. "Bahkan aku juga sudah mendekatinya. Dia perempuan yang sangat manis, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada kedua CEO sombong itu."

"Hey, mereka tidak sombong, Kim Joongwoon!"

"Makanya, suruh menemuiku!"

"Mereka sibuk. Sudahlah sana pergi, aku malas melihatmu."

"Begitu kau dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan dan pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" seorang pria menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

Perempuan itu tersenyum sinis. "Menurutmu?"

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Nona." Pria itu mendengus pelan.

Perempuan itu meneguk alkohol miliknya. "Orang tuaku terus mencariku dan memintaku pulang. Tapi aku tidak mau, mereka pasti akan mengekangku dan memberikan beberapa nasehat tak penting." Ujarnya malas seraya memainkan gelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba pulang? Bisa jadi kau mendapat surat wasiat kan?"

Perempuan itu tertawa keras. "Bahkan, kedua orang tuaku tidak cukup kaya. Mereka pelit padaku."

"Pria itu? Bukankah dia sudah menjadi orang kaya raya sekarang? Bahkan sangat jauh dari kata 'miskin'."

Senyum jahat mengembang di wajah cantik perempuan itu. "Aku akan menemuinya kembali."

"Kau pikir dia masih memikirkanmu?"

"Dia begitu frustasi saat kutinggalkan, kupastikan dia masih mencintaiku dan mencariku."

"Terlalu besar kepala."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, ia mendekati pria tadi dan mencium bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta, sayang."

Pria itu tersenyum begitu sinis. "Kau memang menggoda, sayang."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Yeyy! #**_**HappySungminDay**_

**Si Labu manis ulang tahun. :D**

**Aku tahu kalian selalu protes karena terlalu pendek setiap chap. Apa daya, kalau panjang-panjang entar bosen. Jadi gini aja terus bikin penasaran deh XD**

**Ada banyak kesalahan kayaknya dan kalian harus mengoreksinya *Bow terima kasih yang sudah mengoreksi. Salah waktu saya nulis percakapan yang Kyuhyun bilang mencari Sungmin cuma 1 thn. Itu salah nulis, sih. Haha~ **

**Next Chap.. See U..**

_**#HappyNewYear**_

_**#HappySungminDay **_

_Tahun baru moga ada momen KyuMin T_T _


	7. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun membuka laci yang selama ini tidak pernah ia buka. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kertas yang tertera namanya di sana, masih bersih belum tercoret dengan tinta. Sedikit berpikir tentang percakapannya dengan Donghae beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa memutuskan sekarang. Di ambil bolpoin bertinta hitam itu, lalu ia mencoret kertas yang tertera namanya. Selesai.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu. Selama ini ia di permainkan.

_'Kau baca kembali surat ini. Teliti baik-baik, baru kau bisa memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kyu. Aku mendukungmu.'_

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendesah pelan, mengusap kedua lengannya ketika hawa dingin itu menerpanya. Malam ini hujan begitu deras dan ia sangat menyukai hujan. Mengingat soal hujan, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan masa kecilnya yang suram itu.

"Ingin sakit?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin yang tengah asik memandang hujan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, mengamati wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan enggan. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Sungmin tak peduli dan kembali menatap hujan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Soal pernikahan kita dan tentang kebenaran bahwa kau memang bukan istriku yang tengah kucari."

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mengurungku?!" teriaknya.

"Karena kita akan menikah. Pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung. Dan aku akan mempercepatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung. Dan Kyuhyun malah mempercepat tanggalnya! Bagaiman ini! Pikir Sungmin kalut. Ia tidak bisa menjadi istri kedua pria itu. Tidak mau!

"Kau tidak sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari sini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin menatap berang kearah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin menikahiku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan kita baru kenal. Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu dan menjadi istri kedua?! Kau gila! Kau tidak waras." Suaranya merendah setelah berteriak keras.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Sebelum tersenyum menyeringai. "Karena aku memang ingin menikahimu. Aku tertarik padamu, sebagai wanita baru. Nah, sudah jelas kan? Lagipula aku sudah menyentuhmu waktu itu. Bisa jadi benihku berkembang di rahimmu."

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Refleks ia menyentuh perutnya, ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan hamil!"

"Ya.. Teraerahlah, lagipula kita akan tetap menikah. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk kabur dari sini." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu balkon, menutup dan menguncinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Selamat malam." Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu, lalu terdengar suara kunci di putar.

Shit! Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar dan balkon. Sungmin jadi tidak bisa kabur. Tapi..

"Aku tidak akan hamil. Tidak. Dan jangan sampai." Gumamnya takut. Takut kalau ternyata ia akan hamil anak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana nasibnya dan anaknya nanti kalau istri Kyuhyun yang asli kembali?

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruang kerja Donghae. "Hae, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk lagi? Dan Sungmin juga tidak masuk. Kau tahu, temannya yang bernama Ryeowook itu datang lagi keruanganku untuk menanyakan Sungmin."

"Dia belum menghubungiku lagi." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Setelah pulang kantor kita harus kesana. Atau sekarang kau telfon dia, suruh dia memulangkan Sungmin."

Donghae mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu sifat Kyuhyun, kan? Aku tidak yakin, sayang."

"Justru karena Kyuhyun seperti pria gila, dia harus segera di sadarkan. Kau kan kenal dengan Kyuhyun lama sekali. Dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu!" Eunhyuk berteriak marah di depan Donghae.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi ini akan sulit. Apalagi Kyuhyun akan menikahi perempuan yang mirip dengan istrinya itu."

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ah! Haish.." Donghae memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kekasihnya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan menyekap perempuan itu sampai hari ini.

_Flip!_

**Tutttt... tutttt **

_Flip!_

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa di hubungi. "Kemana anak itu." Gumamnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Melirik tajam kearah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di atas meja. Beberapa menit yang lalu pelayan mengantarkannya. Lalu pintu kembali di kunci, sial sekali! Ia jadi tidak bebas begini.

"Pasti Ryeowook bingung. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pulang. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur dari sini ya? Mana mungkin aku terjun dari lantai dua ini." Sungmin menepuk dahinya pusing. Kemudian ia tersentak. Lalu tersenyum. "Ya! Aku harus loncat dari atas balkon ini." Sungmin bergerak menuju balkon, tapi langsung terdiam saat menyadari bahwa pintu balkon juga di kunci. "Arghh! sial!" Umpatnya marah.

Sungmin melangkah menuju meja rias untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan menemukan sebuah gunting dan pisau lipat. "Hah? Untuk apa pria itu menyimpan pisau lipat ini? Ini kan sangat tajam." Gumamnya, tapi masa bodoh, ia mengambil pisau lipat itu untuk mencongkel pintu balkon. Sungmin mengutak-atik knop pintu itu. Menusuk-nusuk lubang kunci dengan pisau lipatnya. Tapi semuanya percuma. Tidak bisa!

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya sedih. Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu balkon, masih dengan memegang pisau lipat itu. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melirik pisau di tanganya. Menggiurkan, apa ia harus melakukannya?

"Mungkin goresan sedikit cukup." Bisiknya, lalu ia bermain dengan pisau itu sebentar dan menggores tangannya sedikit. "Aww~" Lalu ia membanting pisau itu di pintu kamar.

**Tak!**

Sungmin meringis pelan. Meskipun hanya luka kecil, tapi lumayan membuatnya sakit juga. Apalagi darah yang keluar cukup banyak.

Pintu kamar di buka begitu saja dan ia mengintip melalui cela-cela matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat Halmeoni yang sepertinya terkejut. Dan suara teriakanpun terdengar.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang, di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun begitu kalut membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tahu rasa! Jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Sekarang ia punya alibi untuk kabur.

"Sshh~ sakit ternyata." Sungmin mendesis pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena efek darahnya yang keluar cukup banyak. Tapi Sungmin harus segera pergi dan menemui Ryeowook. "Tuhan, bantu aku untuk kabur dari pria itu." Doanya. Sungmin segera turun dari atas ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun di sana. Huff

"Aku harus mencari taksi." Gumamnya penuh semangat. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria mengawasinya. Senyum seringai muncul saat melihat Sungmin yang pergi menjauh. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, eoh? Aku lebih pintar darimu." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan segera menyusul Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyentuh lengannya yang terasa ngilu. Benar-benar pisau yang tajam sekali, sampai ia harus kehilangan banyak darah. Tidak terlalu banyak juga sebenarnya. Sungmin sekarang berada di dalam taksi menuju apartementnya. Berharap Ryeowook sudah pulang, tapi ini masih pukul sebelas siang. "Yang penting aku sudah di apartement." Ujarnya lega.

"Berhenti di sini." Sungmin menyetop taksi dan segera turun dari mobil taksi. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan uang." Ujarnya pada supir taksi.

"Baik, nona."

Sungmin segera melangkah menuju apartement kecilnya.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti di seberang jalan dan menghampiri taksi itu. Memberikan uang ongkos perjalanan Sungmin dan meminta supir taksi itu untuk pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, ia memang membiarkan Sungmin melancarkan aksinya, bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu sampai melukai tangannya sendiri. Membuatnya khawatir saja.

"Sungmin. Kau harus menjadi milikku." Gumamnya penuh penekanan dan keseriusan. Lalu ia melangkah menuju apartement Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun disana. Berdiri dengan wajah datar dan menakutkan. "K-kau.." Sungmin tergagap, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun?

"Kau heran kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria itu mendekati Sungmin yang masih menasang wajah kagetnya. "Sangat cerdik. Tapi percuma saja karena aku akan cepat menyadarinya."

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan amarah. "Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku pergi, karena aku bukan istrimu dan aku juga tidak mau menjadi istrimu! Dan aku menyesal sudah pernah menyukaimu!" Jeritnya penuh kekesalan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin tersadar dan refleks menutup mulutnya. Merutuki dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. "T-tidak.. Aku hanya bercanda barusan." Elaknya. Sungmin mundur perlahan dan berlari memasuki rumah, lalu mengunci pintunya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terkekeh kecil. "Ternyata dugaanku benar selama ini. Aku semakin ingin memilikimu."

.

.

.

Nafas Sungmin terengah begitu kuat. Ia berjalan menuju sofa kecil dan duduk bersandar di sana. Tadi ia keceplosan dan parahnya di depan Kyuhyun. Pria itu pasti punya alasan untuk membuatnya mau menikah. Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Resikonya terlalu besar." Lirihnya frustasi. Kemudian ia menyentuh perutnya lagi, berharap kalau ia benar-benar tidak akan hamil anak Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah! Buka pintunya." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar.

Tapi Sungmin malah menutup kedua telinganya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

"Aku bisa mendobrak pintu kayu ini. Buka atau aku akan mendobraknya." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Cepat kau pergi dari sini!" Balas Sungmin tak kalah nyaring. Perempuan itu berdecak pelan sebelum berlari memasuki kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia lelah dan pusing.

"Lee Sungmin!" Teriakan itu bahkan masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Dari luar Kyuhyun mulai menghubungi Donghae.

_'Cho Kyuhyun! Kau kemana saja!"_

"Cepat suruh teman Sungmin itu untuk pulang. Sekarang!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Lalu ia mematikan ponselnya kasar. Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya, segera setelah semua ini selesai, ia harus cepat menikahi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlelap begitu cepat, tampaknya ia memang kelelahan sekali. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak berani membangunkannya.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia bersama dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin mengurungnya lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Hanya sampai aku dan dia menikah. Aku akan membebaskannya." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan. "Kau mencoba untuk mempermainkannya ya? Lalu bagaimana kalau Sungmin asli kembali?!" teriaknya marah.

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk bosan. "Aku tidak peduli."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu Donghae menyela. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Aku menandatangi surat cerai dari Sungmin. Aku bukan lagi suaminya dan dia bukan lagi istriku."

Ryeowook menggaruk dahinya. Ia tampak tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ketiga bosnya itu.

"K-kau? Serius?" tanya Donghae kaget.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun." Sela Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri. "Aku akan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit." Putusnya, lalu ia beralih menatap Ryeowook. "Dan kau, ikut aku." Perintahnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membeo, tapi segera mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Biarlah, nanti ia akan menanyakan pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih asik terlelap. Kyuhyun meraih lengan perempuan itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sungmin masih memakai baju pasien.

"Maaf, sebenarnya, anda ada hubungan apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook berani.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku calon suaminya."

"Apa?!" Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya. "Eh, maaf."

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget, sekarang ikut aku ke rumah sakit." Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Saat keluar dari kamar, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tidak ada di sana. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus membawa Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan menguap kecil, ia tersenyum kecil karena tidurnya begitu nyenyak sekali. Rasanya sangat tenang dan nyaman.

"Kau mengigau ya? Atau bermimpi indah?"

Dalam sekejab Sungmin menoleh, terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook yang ada di sana. "Ryeowook-ah!" Teriaknya senang. Ia langsung bangun dan menyadari keadaan kamarnya. "Loh, ini bukan kamarku! Aku di mana?!" Teriaknya panik.

"Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau itu kenapa sih! Sudah tahu punya anemia tapi melukai tanganmu sendiri sampai hampir kehabisan darah." Omel Ryeowook kesal.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Siapa.. Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya panik.

"Bosmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bilang kau harus di rawat karena hampir kehabisan darah. Lihat wajahmu itu, pucat sepenuhnya." Ryeowook kembali mengomel. "Jangan membuatku takut, aku sampai merinding saat bosmu menceritakannya padaku. Dan juga soal pernikahan. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku!"

Sungmin ingin berbicara, ingin mengatakan sebenarnya tapi Kyuhyun sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kamar. Sungmin menatapnya geram.

"Suaramu nyaring sekali, nona Kim. Jangan memarahi Sungmin, dia tidak salah sepenuhnya. Aku yang memaksanya untuk tidak memberitahumu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeryit heran. "Apa yang..."

"Dan sepertinya kau belum makan, pergilah ke kantin." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, saya permisi." Ujarnya, Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum keluar kamar.

**Blam!**

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau berdusta!"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang tidak terluka. "Ya, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Dan kau juga harus melakukannya."

"Tidak akan."

"Atau aku akan memecat temanmu itu dan membuatnya tidak di terima di perusahaan manapun. Bagaimana?"

"Kau.. Pria jahat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Bukan, aku bukan pria jahat. Aku hanyalah seorang pria yang menginginkan perempuannya dan itu kau. Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku. Lagipula aku yakin kalau kau akan hamil."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Sebenarnya.. Apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali menikahiku? Aku ingin jawaban yang lebih jelas. Bukan omong kosong saja, kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main? Dan kau juga sudah merebut milikku yang berharga. Kau pria jahat! Jahat!" Sungmin menangis keras, meremas selimutnya sampai membuat tangannya yang terluka mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan menikah."

**DEG**

Sungmin berhenti menangis.

"Tapi kau harus merelakan temanmu itu menderita."

Sungmin melotot marah. "Kau!"

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin. "Kau tahu, wajahmu ini sangat cantik. Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau kau lebih cantik darinya. Aku menyukaimu dan kau membuatku melupakannya dalam sekejab. Aku menikahimu bukan tanpa alasan, Sungmin. Mengerti."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Ini rumah suamimu itu." Ujar Jungmo dengan senyum aneh. "Sangat besar sekali." Lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu menyeringai. Kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang aku kira. Bagaimana kalau aku menemuinya sekarang?" tanyanya.

Jungmo sedikit berpikir. "Jangan sekarang, baby."

"Heuh, kenapa aku harus menundaya lagi, Kim Jungmo."

"Dengar, Shengmin. Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus, kau harus melakukannya."

Shengmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungmo tersenyum licik.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Jungmo. Dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Sebelum Jungmo mengatakan rencananya, Shengmin memotong dengan cepat.

"Kau pikir suamimu itu akan langsung lari kedekapanmu lagi?"

Shengmin bersendekap. Lalu tersenyum begitu cantik. "Kau lupa, huh? Dia begitu tergila-gila padaku."

Jungmo memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Terserah kau saja."

Shengmin tersenyum puas, perempuan itu melirik lagi ke arah bangunan megah milik Kyuhyun. Ia sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun pasti menerimanya lagi. Mengingat pria bodoh itu sangat mencintainya.

"Bukankah itu mobil Kyuhyun?"

Shengmin menatap kedepan dan mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun senyuman itu langsung hilang saat melihat sosok di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ooh! Mengejutkan sekali."

Raut wajah Shengmin mengeras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia benar-benar marah. Perempuan di samping Kyuhyun itu, ingin sekali ia membunuhnya. Meskipun ia baru melihatnya sekarang. "Brengsek!"

Jungmo menoleh ke arah Shengmin dan tersenyum. "Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, Lee Shengmin?" bisiknya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Desis Shengmin.

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Haii.. Maap telat update nih. Baru sempet nulis, idenya belum ada. Maklumi yaaa.. Hehe.. Makasih buat ripiwnya dan semoga suka sama chap ini. Duhh konflik di mulai.. XD **


	8. Chapter 7

Sungmin merapatkan kedua matanya sesaat setelah kecupan terakhir yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Bahkan ciuman itu malah berlanjut ke dagu dan turun ke lehernya. Tapi Sungmin sudah sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun, refleks ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun keras.

"Berhenti menciumku!" Gertak Sungmin marah, bahkan ia meremas selimut di bawahnya kasar.

Senyum seringai Kyuhyun mengembang. "Tapi kau menyukainya tadi. Jangan berkilah."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Pergi sana, jangan muncul di hadapanku!"

"Mana bisa? Bahkan kita akan menikah sebentar lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku tetap tidak mau menikah denganmu, titik!" Sungmin beringsut turun dari atas ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu, namun Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya lagi. "Lepas!"

"Mau kemana, huh? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau masih harus di rawat." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal melihat tingkah keras kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak suka di sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau kau mencoba bunuh diri? Bodoh." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukannya kau sudah tahu motifku?" desisnya kesal.

Ya ampun! Kyuhyun bisa saja kembali mengikat Sungmin sekarang, kalau saja Sungmin tidak sakit. "Kembali ke ranjang." Perintahnya.

"TIDAK MAU!"

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan keras Kyuhyun, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sekarang melotot marah padanya. Sungmin hanya menurut dengan lemas saat Kyuhyun menariknya menuju ranjang.

"Tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai dada Sungmin. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan saat melihat perempuan itu memilih menatap keluar jendela. "Maaf." Satu kata ia luncurkan.

Sungmin masih diam.

"Aku tidak akan membentakmu tadi kalau saja kau mau menuruti perintahku." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada suara rendah. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin lembut. "Sungmin."

"Kau tidak termaafkan, pergi sana." Sungmin memilih tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia berusaha meredam isakan dan amarahnya, merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau perempuan itu tengah mencoba menahan tangis. Tidak seharusnya tadi ia membentak Sungmin, tapi kalau tidak di bentak, Sungmin akan terus memberontak.

"Jangan menangis, besok kalau kau sudah sembuh total. Kau bisa pulang." Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Sungmin pelan sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya lebih erat. Tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun, terlalu malas dan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

Dan Kyuhyun menepati ucapannya tadi malam. Ia di bolehkan pulang siang harinya setelah dokter memeriksa keadaannya yang sudah membaik meskipun harus istirahat penuh di rumah nanti.

"Kau ingat kata dokter, kan? Tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan. Itu berarti aku dan kau harus menunda pernikahan!" Ucap Sungmin setengah tersenyum, masih ada waktu dan banyak cara untuk kabur.

"Tidak bisa, kita akan tetap menikah. Jadi kau tidak bisa kabur, mengerti?" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mempesona di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat terpesona beberapa detik, namun mengingat keegoisan Kyuhyun, ia jadi tidak berselera. Pria itu adalah musibah! Hidupnya yang tadinya tenang perlahan berantakan. Sial sekali.

"Cepat masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, sangat enggan kembali kerumah Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin." Gertak Kyuhyun, pria itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ini pemaksaan!" Desis Sungmin dengan amarah memuncak. Ia bahkan ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun saat pria itu memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tapi ia urungkan karena Kyuhyun mencium pipinya cepat.

"Tsk!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hukuman yang manis bukan? Lebih baik kau diam, kalau perlu kau tidur lagi." Setelahnya ia memutar kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilnya sedang.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, yang pasti Sungmin sangat malas untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah ia akan menjadi istri kedua pria kaya itu. Tidak pernah ia berpikir untuk menjadi istri simpanan seperti ini. Padahal pria itu kan sudah tahu kalau ia bukan istrinya yang selama ini di cari? Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir mana mungkin istrinya sangat mirip dengannya.

Dengan ragu ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan istri Kyuhyun itu. Siapa, sih dia? .

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam mobil, akhirnya Sungmin bernafas lega karena bisa keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Rasanya terlalu pengap meskipun sudah di pasang AC mobil.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Halmeoni seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Halmeoni melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maafkan Halmeoni karena tidak menjengukmu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Halmeoni, aku sudah sehat." Jawabnya halus.

"Baguslah." Halmeoni menggandeng lengan Sungmin. "Ayo kita masuk." Ajaknya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Halmeoni sangat kaget saat melihat kau pingsan dan tanganmu berdarah sangat banyak. Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" tanya Halmeoni dengan wajah cemas. Mereka sudah duduk di sofa besar.

"Eumm~" Sungmin tampak bingung menjawabnya. "Aku.. Aku.."

"Halmeoni, aku harus membawa Sungmin ke kamar untuk istirahat. Tidak apa, kan?" sela Kyuhyun cepat, pria itu menarik lengan Sungmin.

Halmeoni mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, istirahat yang baik." Senyumnya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Shengmin menggigit bibirnya resah, ia begitu tak terima sekarang. Perempuan itu bahkan berulang kali meneguk vodka. "Aku akan menemuinya, tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi!" Ujarnya penuh tekad.

Jungmo hanya memainkan pistolnya dengan malas.

"Atau.. Atau kubunuh saja perempuan itu."

Jungmo mendongak, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. "Terlalu gegabah. Bisa saja kau akan masuk penjara. Lagipula dia kan saudara kembarmu sendiri."

Shengmin menggeram pelan. "Tapi dia sudah berhasil mengambil semuanya dariku! Aku sangat membencinya."

"Bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa kau, Shengmin. Aku akan menyelidikinya, kau cukup diam dan jangan melakukan hal fatal."

"Jungmo.."

Jungmo menarik wajah Shengmin. "Tidak, sayang. Kau harus menuruti perkataanku, kalau tidak kau akan celaka. Mengerti?" bisiknya serius.

Shengmin mendesah pelan. "Oke. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ujarnya percaya.

Jungmo tersenyum. "Bagus."

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae, kau sudah selesai? Kita harus kerumah Kyuhyun sekarang. Sungmin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya merapikan baju kerjanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Sudah." Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menikahi Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Donghae mengernyit pelan. "Ya, dia sangat serius saat mengutarakan niatnya padaku. Sampai dia memutuskan perceraian dengan Sungmin istrinya." Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan soal kedua perempuan yang bisa memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip, bahkan namanyapun juga mirip." Ujarnya bingung.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan dia juga bingung." Kekeh Donghae. "Tapi, bukankah kau teman Sungmin. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun. Yang aku tahu dia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Lee. Sungmin tidak punya saudara kembar."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Iya, karena aku mengenalnya sejak kami masuk universitas yang sama."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat seseorang di tepi jalan.

"Donghae? Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Hyuk-ah, lihat di sana. Bukankah itu Sungmin?" tunjuk Donghae ke arah luar.

Eunhyuk mengikuti ke arah yang Donghae tunjukkan. Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk saat melihat orang itu. "Ya ampun! Cepat kesana, Hae! Cepat!" Seru Eunhyuk panik.

Donghae segera menepikkan mobilnya. Dan Eunhyuk segera turun menghampiri Shengmin dan Jungmo. "Sungmin." Panggilnya.

Baik Shengmin maupun Jungmo menoleh dan kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae di depan mereka. Shengmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Eunhyuk.." Lirihnya.

Eunhyuk meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau.. Kau kemana saja selama ini? Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin!" bentaknya.

Shengmin mengernyit marah, ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Jangan membentakku." Ujarnya.

"Sungmin.. Kau.."

Shengmin berdecak pelan. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Kemudian ia melirik Donghae yang menatapnya tak suka. "Oh, Hae. Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah. "Ummm, bagaimana kabar suamiku sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk bergerak menampar pipi Shengmin. Membuat Donghae, Jungmo terkejut. "Kau tidak pantas menanyakannya!"

Shengmin terkejut bukan main, ia mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau menamparku, Eunhyuk!" Bentaknya kembali.

Eunhyuk tersenyum aneh. "Dengar, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat itu, padahal Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu."

Shengmin tersenyum sinis. "Tapi Kyuhyun juga membohongiku! Dia berpura-pura menjadi orang kaya sampai aku mau menikah dengannya. Menjijikkan!"

"Itu karena dia ingin kau menerimanya, dia sedang berusaha saat itu."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan pria miskin sepertinya. Dia bukan typeku." Bisik Shengmin sombong.

Donghae tersenyum mengejek. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu saat itu. Dan kau harus tahu satu hal, Kyuhyun bukan lagi suamimu setelah dia menandatangi surat cerai yang kau kirimkan." Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk. "Kita pergi sekarang."

Shengmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya, karena dia sangat mencintaiku." Senyumnya begitu yakin.

Eunhyuk segera berbalik. "Bahkan, dia akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Shengmin mendelik tajam, kemudian Jungmo mendekatinya.

"Dia akan menikah?" tanya Jungmo.

Shengmin menatap kepergian Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Atau jangan-jangan?!

"Shit!"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeyit heran karena sejak tadi ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk begitu mengerikan. Ia tidak berani bertanya dan hanya bisa diam.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangguk?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tadi aku ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Eunhyuk, tapi aku takut." Ujarnya tak enak.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aneh."

Sungmin mendelik kesal.

Donghae tersenyum melihat interaksi KyuMin. "Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja tadi.."

"Aku sedang ada bulanan, ini hal biasa." Sela Eunhyuk cepat, ia melirik ke arah Donghae sebentar untuk memberi isyarat.

"Oh, kupikir kalian bertengkar. Kalian itu pasangan yang sangat romantis, jadi jangan bertengkar." Senyum Sungmin begitu lebar.

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali, kenapa Sungmin sangat mirip dengan Sungmin temannya itu? "Sungmin-ah, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Boleh."

Eunhyuk berdehem pelan. "Kau, apa kau punya saudara kandung?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Eunhyuk tajam.

"Tidak, aku yatim piatu. Aku tinggal bersama sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook selama ini. Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu Eunhyuk kembali menatap Sungmin. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kalian?" sahut Donghae santai.

Sungmin mematung, raut wajahnya menandakan kalau ia begitu enggan membahas soal ini.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Hanya tinggal baju pengantin saja, tapi aku sudah menghubungi desaigner." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak dalam hati, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja kenyataan bahwa ia istri kedua terus membayangi pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


End file.
